Desperate Measures
by Fate Believer
Summary: Carly will stop at nothing to stop Courtney and Jax wedding, including bringing back a blast from the past. However, as usual with Carly’s plans.....this one has unexpected consequences. Will be Brazen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desperate Measures

Author: Fate Believer

Pairing(s): Brazen S/B, S/C, J/Sa, Court/Jax, C/L,

Rating: M

Summary: Carly will stop at nothing to stop Courtney and Jax wedding, including bringing back a blast from the past. However, as usual with Carly's plans...this one has unexpected consequences. 

Disclaimer: They are NOT mine. They belong to ABC. I am merely borrowing them for your reading entertainment.

A/N: I don't dislike Carly. In fact, most days I adore Carly.

Brenda Barret read the telegram twice, just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Jax was marrying Sonny's sister? What the hell? She was unable to stop the giggle that escaped her lips when she got a mental picture of Sonny finding out that his sister was going to marry a man that he despised with every fiber of his being. Her eyes scanned the paper looking for a name to tell her who the sender was. She found no clues, except that it had come from Port Charles. That narrowed it down a whole lot.

The confusing part though was that only one person knew where she could be found. This didn't seem like his style at all. Jason had never been one for scheming and she doubted that had changed.. Her eyes narrowed as it clicked in her head. If Jason knew where she was...no doubt he told Sonny. Sonny was the only person alive that would sink this low. When she herself had wanted to marry Jax, Sonny had said he wasn't good enough for her. My how the times change. Apparently now he is good enough for her, but not Sonny's sister. Her blood began to boil as she picked up her phone and dialed the phone number she knew so well. She was NOT going to be a pawn in Sonny's games. That was the whole reason she left Port Charles to begin with. She wasn't able to take the constant cat and mouse games between her and her ex-fiance.

The phone picked up on the third ring and Brenda took a breath to calm herself. No use in getting mad at Jason for something he had little control over.

"Morgan residence," Sam's voice cam across the line tiredly.

Damn. She had really wanted to let this rant out on Jason. No use in yelling at Sam.

"Hey Sam," Brenda sighed, the disappointment clearly evident in her voice. 

"Brenda? What's up? You alright," Sam questioned immediately.

"Yeah, I was just kind of hoping you were Jason. I REALLY want him to give Sonny a message for me," Brenda replied, an edge of anger creeping into her voice.

"Uh-Oh, what's the matter? Anything I can help with,"

" I just want Sonny to know I'm not going to allow him to use me in his little plans to stop his sister's wedding. I'm telling you Sam, that man must have a pair of balls on him, to try and pull this stunt," Brenda ranted to her semi-friend.  
"Whoa, okay back up. Some of us need back story here. What is Sonny trying to do," Sam asked, confused.

"He sent me a telegram telling me to come to Port Charles, That Jax and Courtney were getting married and that the wrong people were getting married. He wants my help in stopping their wedding," Brenda yelled loudly.

"I guess that whole thing about staying out of Courtney's life was a load of crap then...why am I surprised, " Sam muttered, more to herself than Brenda.

"Sonny stay out of someone's life? Hah. You see how well he stays out of mine, right? I'm not even IN Port Charles anymore and he's trying to get me involved in his little scheme to make his sister miserable. I mean why would he think that I would even consider it," The rant started up again and Sam couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

"Bren, you know why. Because at some point you were in love with Jax and he was in love with you. Hell, the guy moped around here for months after you two didn't get married. I know he tried to find you. Sonny is probably just trying to play it from there. I mean you do love Jax right," Sam questioned warily.

"Okay, you have a point. Yet, this still pisses me off. He's not good enough for Courtney, but he's good enough for me? Nice to know he cares so much about my happiness," Brenda scowled.

Sam laughed out loud and turned when she heard the door shut. Jason looked at her oddly before walking over and dropping down beside her on the sofa.

"Hey, can I call you back in a few minutes? Jason got home and I want to see what he knows about all this," Sam told her quickly.

Jason looked at her bewildered. What was he supposed to know about now? 

"Yeah, yeah. Call me back, though, " Brenda replied before hanging up the phone.

Sam put the phone back on the charger and looked over at Jason with a huge grin on her face. He put his arm around her and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss eagerly, but quickly pushed him away. Her eyes danced with amusement and he couldn't help but smile.

"What? Cause, Sam, I swear whatever it is, I didn't do it," Jason told her.

"Nope, you didn't. Sonny did," Sam grinned.

"Okay, so what did Sonny do," Jason asked.

"Well it seems a friend of ours in Europe received a telegram telling her that Jax was marrying Courtney and to come to Port Charles, because he didn't want the wrong people getting married," Sam smirked.

"WHAT! No way. Sonny promised to stay out of Courtney's marriage to Jax. Why on earth would he do this, " Jason exclaimed.

"I don't know Jason! Why does Sonny do any of the things he does? You know he hasn't approved of Courtney's marriage all along , " Sam said with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Yeah, but I can't believe Sonny would stoop to that level. Hell, I wasn't even aware Sonny knew where Brenda was, " Jason sighed.

"You mean you didn't tell him, " Sam sounded confused.  
"Now why would I do that Sam" Jason shot back, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Because maybe you were hoping... , " Sam trailed off with a guilty expression. She looked down at the floor and she heard Jason sigh.

"That I was hoping what," Jason asked curiously.

"That if Sonny DID get Brenda here, that Jax would call off the wedding to Courtney, " Sam muttered softly.

Carly Corinthos allowed herself a small grin of triumph as she got into her car. Oh, why hadn't she thought of this sooner? The situation wouldn't have progressed to this point if she had only done this earlier. She kissed the piece of paper in her hand and laughed with relief. There was no way this wedding would happen now. Carly had a secret weapon. Her name was Brenda Barrett.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda had waited patiently for Sam to return her call, but two hours later, there was still no word from her. That was when Brenda started throwing her clothes in a bag and calling the airport to book a flight to Port Charles. She decided this was a message she would actually rather enjoy delivering in person. Everyone would assume that since she was so furious with Sonny for his stunt that she wouldn't bother to return to PC. Well, everyone except for Jason, that is. Jason knew her too well. She was ticked at him too for selling out her location to Sonny just to help stop Skipper's wedding.

Now, Brenda was seated comfortably in a first class seat, sipping champagne and plotting on how to get back at her best friend and his best friend. To be honest, she could give a dog's fart less about Skipper and Jax's wedding. After Jax' treatment of her after their wedding that didn't happen , she figured the two deserved each other. Jax needed someone to rescue and Courtney seemed to be in constant need of rescuing. Yes, she had Courtney issues. She would personally like to string up the little tramp for breaking Jason's heart, but Jason had specifically told her not too. Hah. It wasn't like Brenda ever listened to Jason anyways.

Sonny was just settling down on the sofa with a glass of cognac when Jason barged in, looking half annoyed and half amused. Sonny sighed and set his glass down on the table.

"What's Carly done now, " Sonny asked.

"Can't blame this one on Carly. This time you did it and I'm getting my ear bent out of shape because of it, " Jason replied.

"Okay, so what is Carly saying I did, " Sonny tried again.

"Not Carly. Brenda, " Jason corrected.

"Brenda? I haven't spoken to Brenda since she left Port Charles, hell I don't even know where she is, " Sonny sounded genuinely surprised.

"Nice try, but Brenda got a telegram from you telling her that the wrong people were getting married and that she needed to come home and stop it from happening. I thought you said you wouldn't meddle in Courtney's life anymore, Sonny, " Jason sounded amused.

"While that may be a genius idea, I can give you my word that I sent Brenda no telegram. Why the hell would I want her to go back to Candy Boy? He made her miserable, " Sonny's voice still held that air of surprise to it and Jason found himself believing his friend.

"So you didn't quite possibly use Agent Marshall's sources through the FBI to track Brenda down, " Jason asked casually.

Sonny gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, now that'd be real smart wouldn't it. Hi, honey, could you find out where my former fiance is living now, " Sonny smirked sarcastically.

Jason chuckled.

"Good point. Well, that begs the question, if you didn't send it...then who did,"

Sonny's amusement faded into a dark glare.

"I'm damn sure about to find out, " Sonny promised.

Brenda was caught off-guard when she arrived at the airport in PC. Their stood a limo driver holding up a sign for a Mrs Brenda Barrett-Morgan. Brenda rolled her eyes. Just like Jason to antagonize her by using that name. Yes, she had legally kept Morgan just because only people in PC knew her by that name. It made her harder to track down. Well, in Sonny's case, it only made it easier. The thought only fueled her fire. She handed her luggage tickets to the driver and went back to plotting revenge on Sonny.

She had the driver take her to Harborview Towers first. Jason had told her anytime she was in town, she was more than welcome to stay with him and Sam. Brenda had personally never met Sam, but they had become quite good phone pals. Sam didn't take Jason's crap either and Brenda liked that about her. She wasn't a pushover like Skipper.

Jason needed someone to keep him on his toes and she was certain Sam did that.

However, what Brenda wasn't prepared for was the resemblence between her and Sam when Sam opened the door to the penthouse. Brenda was certain that if she had a younger sister, she would look just like Sam. Deciding not to dwell on that thought too much, she greeted the woman as if they had been friends all her life.

"You know, Jason told me we should be expecting you, that you were going to give Sonny hell. I told him he was nuts. I guess he does know you better than he claims too, " Sam laughed.

"Jason only thinks he knows me that well, " Brenda winked at Sam as she followed her up the stairs.

Brenda cringed when saw the decor in her old room. Before it might have been gloomy, but at least it wasn't as bad as it currently was. Sam caught the look and stifled a laugh.

"This isn't my doing. Courtney had just redone the penthouse before she and Jason split up. I didn't want to step on any toes by asking him if I could redecorate, " Sam explained.

"Here's a tip for handling Jason Morgan's decorative tastes; Don't ask, just do, " Brenda grinned.


End file.
